wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Klasztor i morze/04
| autor=Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja= | poprzedni= | następny= | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: Miało się pod nieszpór Minęła kanoniczna godzina meridiany, przeszła chwila poobiedniej rekreacji i dzień klasztorny powoli kłonił się ku zachodowi. Na ziemi wierni sposobili się do nabożeństwa wieczornego, w zaświatach Niebieski Wysłaniec wybierał się w daleką drogę, by jak przed wiekami zwiastować ludziom dobrą nowinę: miało się pod nieszpór... Otulona w czarny, ciepły szal błądziła siostra Agnieszka samotnie wśród grobów klasztornego cmentarza. Oczy jej tułały się po mogiłach sióstr zgasłych tu cicho jak skarga dziecka, współczujące jej usta poruszały się szeptem modlitwy za spokój mieszkanek tego zacisza. Przy niektórych grobach zatrzymywała się dłużej: tu włożyła z powrotem na trzon steli zerwany przez wiatr morski wieniec róż powiędłych, tam poprawiła przekrzywioną na bok latarenkę z pełgającą wewnątrz świecą lub podniosła chylący się ku upadkowi krzyż; to znów zapominając o zmarłych, zbliżała się ku balustradzie nad brzegiem cmentarnego urwiska i oparta o kamienną poręcz, odpływała rozmarzonymi oczyma w bezkresy morza. Wracała stamtąd zawsze dziwnie pokrzepiona. Gdy pijane wędrówką fal jej spojrzenie ślizgało się ponownie po rzędach mogił, nagrobków i krzyży, nie było już w nim smutku ani rezygnacji; oczy Agnieszki grały teraz rytmem tęsknoty za nieskończonością a dusza korzyła się w dziękczynieniu: — O bądź mi pozdrowione morze! Orzeźwiona na duchu i pogodna przymknęła za sobą furtę cmentarza i skierowała się ku dzwonnicy. Wieża dzwonowa była ostatnią, najbardziej ku południowi wysuniętą odroślą klasztornych włości; z resztą monasterza łączyła ją kryta galeria rozpięta między nią a masywem klasztoru na wysokości pierwszego piętra. Na dzwonnicę można było wejść z chóru kościelnego właśnie tą drogą nadpowietrzną lub też wprost z poziomu dziedzińca wąską, wpuszczoną w mur wieży bramką. Wikaria wybrała to drugie wejście. Wspiąwszy się po schodach na wysokość galerii, minęła platformę pierwszego piętra i zapukała do małych, przekrzyżowanych żelaznymi sztabami drzwi. — Proszę wejść — odezwał się z wnętrza głos siostry Placydy, dzwonniczki. Agnieszka znalazła się w malutkiej, okrągłej izdebce z jednym przylepionym sieroco do muru łóżeczkiem. Wieżniczka przywitała gościa z miłym uśmiechem; lubiła bardzo wikarię za łatwość w obejściu, prostotę a najwięcej może za cichą skargę drzemiącą w jej ślicznych, zadumanych oczach. — Przyszłaś pomóc mi przy dzwonieniu na nieszpory, siostro? — zapytała, zdejmując z muru nad łóżkiem pęk kluczy — właśnie idę do moich dzieci porozmawiać trochę przed wieczorem. — Więc pójdziemy razem. Chciałam obejrzeć twe dzwony i posłuchać ich muzyki z bliska. Wyszły z izdebki i po trzeszczących mocno schodach weszły na szczyt wieży i znużone wysiłkiem przystanęły na kolistej platformie. U stóp ich wałęsały się w podrzutach węże sznurów, nad głowami gwizdał wiatr i kołysały się bezgłośnie klosze dzwonów. Było ich cztery: dwa mniejsze, jeden większy i czwarty, średni, na uboczu, jakby umyślnie wysunięty na skrzydło kopuły wieżowej. — Gabriel i Michał — objaśniła siostra Placyda, idąc za spojrzeniem wikarii — a ten większy, odświętny — to Jan Ewangelista. Można obejrzeć dokładniej z bliska; na dzwonienie jeszcze czas. — Chętnie obejrzę. Wieżniczka odchyliła od wnęki muru podwójną drabinkę i rozstawiła ją na podłodze platformy. — Tędy możemy podejść do samych dzwonów. Agnieszka weszła pierwsza i wkrótce spostrzegła odbicie swej twarzy w gładkiej, wypolerowanej jak lustro powierzchni Gabriela. — Stary dzwon, dobry dzwon — chwaliła swe dziecko wieżniczka. — Jeszcze z XV wieku; podobno ze Strzebielinek rodem. Co za szlachetna linia profilu! — podziwiała wikaria. — Jak pięknie związana korona! I z lubością wodziła ręką po karbowanych obłękach przekrzyżowanych potężnym trzpieniem. — A oto napis na szyi ujęty w koronkę ornamentu! „Vox mea — vox vitae — Vocat vos: ad sacra venite!”''Głos mój — głosem życia; wzywa was: przybądźcie na święte obrzędy! — Poniżej na ścianie plakieta w kształcie medalionu en relief przedstawia Chrystusa Ukrzyżowanego. Mój ulubieniec — mówiła dalej siostra Placyda, patrząc na faworyta z rozrzewnieniem. — Głos czysty jak kryształ. Prawdziwy spiż. A ten drugi — to jego brat; wtóruje mu altem. — ''Arnoldus me fecit''Arnold mnie ulał. — przeczytała Agnieszka początek napisu na szyi — ''Anno Domini MCDXCII''Roku Pańskiego 1492.. — Też stary dzwon. Pamięta czasy Kazimierza Jagiellończyka. — A tak, tak — narodził się w roku śmierci wielkiego króla. — Reszta napisu też w minuskułach gotyckich; treść znamienna: ''„Vigilate ergo, quia nescitis”„Czuwajcie przeto, ponieważ nie wiecie".. — Charakterystyczny szczegół — zauważyła Agnieszka, obserwując dolną krawędź dzwonu. — Co takiego? — Na pasie odsercowym posiada też wstęgę ornamentu. — Rzeczywiście rzadki wypadek; zwykle obrzucona jest wzorcem tylko szyja. — I to wcale piękny ornament: gotycki kwiatoń przeplatany warkoczami meandrów, wśród których wiją się przyczajone przeguby smoków. — Tak; za to ściany gładkie, bez kompozycyj figuralnych. Czy wiesz, siostro — zapytała nagle wieżniczka — że wedle starego podania oba te dzwony odziedziczyłyśmy po dawnym klasztorze sióstr Eremitek podobno rozwiązanym w w. XVI? — Czy był to ten sam klasztor, z którego ruin i szczątków wystawiono kapliczkę w części zachodniej naszych posiadłości? — Kapliczkę? Czy masz na myśli, siostro, tę w kącie muru ogrodowego u wylotu alei porzeczkowej? — Tę właśnie. Siostra Placyda zamyśliła się i spochmurniała. — Tak — odpowiedziała wreszcie — tak; o ile mnie pamięć nie myli, Michał i Gabriel są spuścizną po owym zakonie. Ten trzeci, większy od tamtych, którego dźwięk tak zawsze podziwiacie podczas rezurekcji — to Jan Ewangelista. Młodszy jest od swych towarzyszy o cały wiek. — Napis jego umieszczono na skłonie i przejściu czapki w szyję; piękną jest podwójna wstęga ornamentu: symetrycznie ułożone czworolistki wśród skrętów łodyg i pąków. Sama inskrypcja wykonana w majuskułach renesansowych zdradza dużo artyzmu i oryginalności w doborze początnikówPoczątkowych liter. i rozdzielnikówZnaczki ozdobne rozdzielające litery napisu.; jakie pomysłowe znaki! Lecz jakoś nie mogę odczytać samej sentencji; jest trochę zatarta. — Dum Maria sonat, omnia plasmata fugat — dopomogła dzwonniczka. — Dziwny napis. — Dlaczego? — Co właściwie należy rozumieć przez wyraz „plasmata”? — Sądzę, że słowo to w średniowiecznej łacinie znaczyło tyle, co larwy, widma, fantasmata czyli twory piekła lub złej, grzesznej myśli. — Czyli napis głosi, że „dopóki Maria dzwoni, odpędza i rozprasza wszelkie larwy piekła”? — Oczywiście. — Niemniej szczególny napis. — Rzadki. Dla mnie ma on znaczenie symboliczne ze względu na to, że Jan Ewangelista jest najbliższym sąsiadem Mnicha Morskiego. — Co powiedziałaś, siostro? — zapytała Agnieszka, jakby nie dowierzając temu, co usłyszała. — Kogo miałaś na myśli? — Tamten dzwon czwarty, najbliższy ściany północnej, nazywa się Mnichem Morskim. Jest jak gdyby ucieleśnioną w spiżu larwą Gehenny. — Słowa twoje ciemne. — Biada klasztorowi, gdy on zadzwoni. Agnieszka ze zdumieniem zauważyła nagłą zmianę na zwykle pogodnej twarzy siostry; przeciągały teraz po niej zwodne światła lęku i obłędu. Dzwonniczka pochyliła się ku niej i mówiła szeptem: — Między starszymi naszej kongregacji utrzymuje się wiara, że głos tego dzwonu zapowiada rychłą śmierć ksieni lub zdradza ciężki grzech jednej z nas. Jak długo jestem tu wieżniczką, nigdy jeszcze ręka moja nie wprawiła w ruch jego serca. Przeklęty to intruz. — To przesąd nie licujący ze świętością tego miejsca; nie powinnaś, siostro, dawać do siebie przystępu podobnym baśniom. — Młoda jeszcze jesteś, siostro, młoda i nie doświadczona; i my nie jesteśmy bezpieczne przed atakami sił nieczystych. — Dlaczego właściwie nazwano dzwon Mnichem Morskim? — Sam on ci to wyjaśni. Spójrz na tę wypukłorzeźbę figuralną na jego ścianie. Agnieszka, wspiąwszy się na palce, ujrzała na zzieleniałym od grynszpanu boku dzwonu dziwaczny relief. Postać na pół ludzka, na pół zwierzęca wyobrażała mnicha w habicie z kapturem odrzuconym na tył potwornej głowy podobnej do łba ryby — głowacza; ten łeb miał mniszą tonzurę. W miejsce rąk wypadały z boków dwie potężne, zakończone hakami płetwy, a wychylające się spod habitu piersi okrywał łuskowaty pancerz. Ponad tą rzeźbą, między szarfami ornamentu uwitymi z morszczyn ramienicy i webła widniały słowa napisu: — Profundis exii — in profunda redibo — cum claustrum peccata expiaverit''Z głębin wyszedłem i do głębin wrócę, gdy klasztor grzechy odkupi.. — Skąd wziął się u nas ten dzwon? — zapytała Agnieszka po przeczytaniu dewizy. — Jakie „głębiny” ma na myśli napis? — Oczywiście głębiny morza. — Czy go stamtąd wyłowiono? — Nie; sam do nas stamtąd przyszedł. Wszak napis wyraźnie mówi: „Profundis exii”. Tak też było w rzeczywistości. Historia Mnicha Morskiego niedługa choć dziwna. Wiek dzwonu stosunkowo młody, bo liczy on zaledwie 200 lat. — To jest tyle mniej-więcej co nasze opactwo. — Właśnie tyle. Bo narodziny tego dzwonu łączą się ściśle z powstaniem naszego klasztoru. W tę samą noc przed dwoma wiekami, w którą morze wydźwignęło ze swego łona zrąb skalny naszego przyszłego monasteru, wyrzuciło też z niezbadanych swych głębin na skały przylądka olbrzymią, czteroramienną kotwicę. Na rozkaz pierwszej ksieni zakonu, matki Gertrudy Łęczyckiej, przetopiono ten dar morza na dzwon i zawieszono go na wieży obok trzech innych. — To by po części tylko tłumaczyło początek napisu; lecz skąd nazwa i postać mnicha? Co dzwon może mieć z nim wspólnego? — Mówią, że matka Łęczycka każąc wyryć ten napis na jego ścianie, działała pod wpływem jakiegoś snu czy wizji w wigilię przybycia na miejsce dzisiejszego klasztoru. Podobno ujrzała na odległość obraz szalejącej burzy a na jego tle postać potwornego mnicha wyrzucającego z odmętów na brzeg czworogranną kotwicę. — Z drugiej połowy napisu — rzekła po chwili milczenia zamyślona siostra Agnes — należałoby wnosić, że ksieni wtajemniczoną była też w dzieje tragicznego zdarzenia, które rozegrało się przed wiekami na tym samym miejscu w klasztorze Sióstr Eremitek, naszych poprzedniczek. Siostra Placyda opuściła nagle głowę ku piersi. — Zapewne — odpowiedziała, z widoczną niechęcią poruszając ten temat — słyszała i o tym. — Może nawet widziała w tej wizji wskazówkę co do jednego z zadań, jakie czekały młody, na ruinach dawnego powstający klasztor? — Wszystko to bardzo możliwe, siostro. Ale dość już tej świeckiej gawędy! Zwróćmy się teraz ku Bogu i pracujmy dla pomnożenia Jego chwały. Godzina już czwarta i czas dzwonić na nieszpory. Zeszły z powrotem na platformę. Wikaria usunęła się we wnękę ściany, gdy wieżniczka chwyciła za sznur spływający z korony Gabriela. Po chwili rozległ się głos ukochanego dzwonu. Zrazu wezwanie krótkie, urwane jak ocknienie z powszedniości — potem nawoływanie powtórne, dobitniejsze już, przeciągłe, niby powolne wchodzenie w nastrój nieszporowy — zatem odzew trzeci, pełniejszy, na dwóch głosach zbudowany: pieśń Gabriela wzmocniona braterskim współdźwiękiem Michała... Rozkołysane ręką mistrzyni spiżowe serca zagrały preludium nieszporowe. W tonach czystych, nieskażonych, jak łza drgały melodie psalmów, rozbłyskiwały i gasły glorie różańców, lśniły gemmy i szafiry antyfon. W powietrzu rzeźwym od powiewów morki płynęły długie procesje litanii, składały się do aktu wiary niewidzialne ręce, chyliły gestem rozmodlenia widmowe postacie... Wtulona w nisze siostra Agnieszka nie odry wała oczu od twarzy dzwonniczki. Pokorna, szara mniszka urosła nagle w jej oczach do rozmiarów tytanicznych, zgarbiona, zawiędła przed chwilą zakonnica wyprostowała się, zwysmuklała jak grecka kolumna; jej smutne, zamyślone oczy rzucały ognie entuzjazmu, pierś wzdęła się falą uczucia pod zakonną szatą. Piękna była siostra Placyda w tej chwili. Natchniona, z oczyma wzniesionymi ku dzwonom, zasłuchana w melodie modlitwy zda się zapomniała o świecie i jego sprawach; po twarzy jej pociągłej, ascetycznej przelatywały błyskawice zapału, na ustach błądził uśmiech... Cicho opuściła wikaria wnękę muru i zaczęła zstępować po schodach w dół: spieszyła na nieszpory. W drodze narzuciły jej się uporczywym refrenem słowa inskrypcji: — ''In profunda redibo — cum claastrum peccata expiaverit. — Czyje grzechy? Oczywiście jego; okropny mnich spodziewał się końca swej kaźni, gdy klasztor odpokutuje za jego ciężkie przewinienia. Przed siostrą Agnieszką roztworzyły się nagle tajemne związki i znaki, stanęło jak żywe zjawisko w alei „starego klasztoru”. — To był on! Ten sam, o którym mówiły słowa łacińskiego rękopisu, wygrzebanego przez nią spod pyłów archiwum przed kilku miesiącami. Pod datą: anno Domini MCDLXXXVII. od czytała Agnieszka tę notatkę: — Aliquando monachus quidam ignoti Ordi — nis moenia claustri clandestino modo trans — gressus ancillae Domini, Vestali ibi in liorto perambulanti vim intulit floremque virginitatis sanctae ei ademit. Deinde flagellis Erynniarum fustigatus, stupri sui turpissimi conscius, de — sperans se in profunda maris praecipitavit. Sic iustam poenam sceleris sui pependit. — Gwałt i samobójstwo — dwie straszliwe zbrodnie — tym straszliwsze, że popełnione przez sługę Bożego, obciążyły mu na wieki sumienie. — A my mamy grzechy jego obmyć w zdroju pokutnych łez, my mamy dać za nie Bogu zadośćuczynienie i ekspiację. Może dlatego, że objęłyśmy w spadku po Eremitkach to miejsce, że na ruinach ich samotni stanął nasz monasterz. Może wraz z miejscem odzie dziczyłyśmy i część niezawinionej winy?... Na wysokości pierwszego piętra zatrzymała się wikaria i zamiast schodzić dalej w dół, obrała krótszą drogę wprost na chór przez galerię. Zatopiona w myślach nie spostrzegła, że z przeciwnej strony nadpowietrznego korytarza zmierza ku niej matka Anastazja. Ocknęła się dopiero w ostatniej chwili, gdy ujrzała tuż przed sobą wyniosłą postać przeoryszy. — Szukam ciebie, Agnes — usłyszała rozbudzona nagle z rozmyślań słowa przełożonej. — Musisz dziś zastąpić mnie przy siostrze Beacie; przysłuchiwać się będziesz nieszporom z jej celi. — Stanie się wedle woli Waszej, Matko Wielebna. Już idę — odpowiedziała, pochylając głowę. — Po nieszporach zmieni cię któraś z młodszych sióstr; wtedy przyjdziesz do mnie do sali kapituły. — Dobrze, Matko Wielebna. Ksieni odeszła w stronę wykuszu wieżowego, a siostra Agnes zstąpiwszy przez chór w boczny korytarz, weszła do celi siostry Beaty. Powitał ją u progu dobry uśmiech chorej. Wychudła, niemal przejrzysta ręka uniosła się z trudem ponad błękitne tło kołdry gestem pozdrowienia, duże, czarne oczy, głęboko osadzone w białej jak opłatek, jakby zwężonej przez wieloletnie cierpienie twarzy, zaświeciły blaskiem pokornej podzięki. Siostra Beata chorowała od lat 20 t. j. niemal od chwili wstąpienia do zakonu P. P. Anuncjatek. Cierpienia jej nieraz wielkie i bardzo dojmujące, miały charakter niezwykły. Zdumiewała ich kolejność i uporczywość oraz zupełny brak chorobotwórczych przyczyn i źródeł. Zdawało się, jak gdyby wszystkie choroby trapiące ludzkość wypróbowywały siłę swych zabójczych jadów na tym biednym, łamiącym się pod wichurą niedoli ciele, znęcały się z iście diabelską furią nad tą cichą, słodką, nigdy nie skarżącą się kobietą. Było coś w tych cierpieniach zagadkowego. Już sam fakt, że wątłe ciało siostry Beaty zdołało przez tyle lat opierać się zaciekłym atakom, był objawem tajemniczym. Niemniej dziwnym było to, że choroby, którym ulegała zakonnica, nie przenosiły się na nikogo z otoczenia; żadna z pielęgnujących ją mniszek nie zaraziła się. A przecież niektóre z cierpień Beaty zdradzały wyraźne symptomaty chorób zakaźnych. Bezkarnie dotykały siostry straszliwych jej ran i strupów, bez złych dla się następstw wchłaniały w płuca żar i gorączkę jej chorego oddechu. Owszem obcowanie z Beatą zdawało się wzmacniać je duchowo i fizycznie i niejedna z doglądających ją zakonnic czuła się po nocy spędzonej u wezgłowia chorej zdrowszą i silniejszą. Te wszystkie objawy, powtarzające się nie mal bez przerwy w ciągu lat 20, jako też nie zwykła słodycz i bogobojność Beaty otoczyły z czasem jej postać aureolą świętości; zaczęto patrzeć na nią, jak na istotę nadziemską, uważać za naczynie wybrane do celów wyższych. Od kilku już lat żyła siostra Beata in odore sanctitatis. Zakonnice między sobą nie nazywały jej inaczej jak „nasza Święta” a cela jej stała się dla nich tajemnym „castrum doloris”, mistyczną twierdzą boleści, której progi prze — stępowały z uczuciem podobnym do tego, z jakim wchodziły do wnętrza świątyni. I rzeczywiście atmosfera tej celi tchnęła czymś niezwykłym; subtelna woń egzotycznych aromatów, mirry i olejków napełniała pokój; przepojone nią były pościel chorej i bielizna, a nawet szarpie i bandaże okrywające jej rany. Woń tę wydzielało biedne ciało Beaty jakby na dowód, że schorzenia jego nie z ziemi rodem i nic nie mają wspólnego z wyziewami brudu i grzechu. Nawet wysiąk ropy jej ran zdawał się posiadać własności uzdrawiające, nawet wydzieliny wrzodów zdradzały moc leczniczą; to, co u zwykłych ludzi jest jadem i trucizną, które należy jak najrychlej usunąć poza obręb ciała, stawało się u siostry Beaty źródłem zdrowia i pokrzepienia dla innych. W dziesiątym roku jej choroby wystąpiły inne, równie dziwne objawy. Gdy pewnego rana przeorysza weszła do jej celi, ujrzała Beatę zatopioną w ekstazie modlitwy, unoszącą się na klęczkach w powietrzu. Stan trwał dość długo i dopiero po pewnym czasie postać chorej powoli opuściła się ku posłaniu. Kiedy indziej widywano Beatę równocześnie w dwóch miejscach: podczas gdy ciało jej spętane niemocą tężało już niemal w spazmie agonii, duch wyzwolony z ziemskich więzów asystował przy nabożeństwach w oratorium lub porwany mistycznym wirem krążył po klasztornych galeriach i krużgankach. Przychodziły czasem na nią chwile ekstatycznego upojenia i żaru tak wielkiego, że odrzucając przykrycie i szarpiąc na sobie bieliznę, wołała półprzytomna z rozkoszy: — O Chryste, ulituj się nad sługą Twoją! Płonę cała w Twym słodkim uścisku, goreję jak żagiew! O Panie mój, o mój najświętszy Oblubieńcze! Gdy po paroksyzmie zmieniano jej opatrunki i bieliznę, niejednokrotnie stwierdzały ze zdumieniem siostry, że koszula Beaty w okolicy serca jakby przepalona nosiła wyraźne, ciemno-brunatne ślady zetknięcia z ognistym żywiołem... Dziś czuła się chora bardziej wyczerpana niż zwykle; tworzący się pod piersiami obrzęk wywołał gorączkę i ogólne osłabienie. Upadek sił był tak znaczny, że nie zdołała nawet podźwignąć się do pozycji siedzącej w fotelu i musiała poprzestać na przysłuchiwaniu się nieszporom z łóżka. Urządzenie jej celi sąsiadującej bezpośrednio z kaplicą umożliwiało Beacie przynajmniej częściowy udział w nabożeństwach i officjach klasztornych. Ilekroć z powodu pogorszenia się stanu zdrowia musiała pozostać u siebie, spuszczano w dół ruchome przepierzenie w ścianie naprzeciw jej łóżka i przez powstały w len sposób wykrój okienny udostępniano jej widok Wielkiego Ołtarza. Tak było i dzisiaj. Z oczyma błyszczącymi gorączką, w purpurze chorobliwych rumieńców na twarzy, słuchała Beata psalmów i antyfon. Przed pławiącymi się w gorączkowej omgle jej oczyma przesuwały się jak senne miraże postacie sióstr zakonnych na tle smukłych, strzelistych stall, sędziwa, pochylona laty sylweta ks. Pszenickiego, kapelana i fragment ołtarzowej „Adoracji rybaków”, pędzla jednego z mistrzów flamandzkich. Rozpalona jak ogień, rozedrgana pulsacją tętn ręka ściskała bezwiednie dłoń Agnieszki, lub rozkurczonymi boleśnie palcami nerwowo, niespokojnie szukała czegoś na całunie prześcieradła... Niedzielne nieszpory miały się ku końcowi. Spłynął już z chóru majestatyczny psalm: „Di xit Dominus Domino meo”„Rzekł Pan do Pana mego“., skonała po niszach oratorium owiana duchem seraficznym melodia: „Beatus vir, qui timet Dominum” „Szczęśliwy mąż, który lęka się Pana". i rozbrzmiało pierwszymi akordami organów wzniosłe „Magnificat”. Piersią Beaty wstrząsnęło nagłe łkanie. Podniosła się z posłania i cała w dreszczach ekstazy uklękła na posadzce celi. — Uwielbiaj, duszo moja, chwałę Pana swego! — szeptały w uniesieniu jej szkarłatne od gorączki wargi. Agnieszka pochyliła się nad nią i wzięła słaniającą się w ramiona. — Jak można, siostro?! Jak można?! — mówiła do niej z cichym wyrzutem. W tej chwili otwarły się drzwi i weszła siostra Benedykta. Przy jej pomocy dźwignęła wikaria chorą z posadzki i złożyła z powrotem na łóżku. — Ksieni oczekuje Was, siostro, w sali kapituły — rzekła młoda zakonnica, ocierając chusteczką pot z czoła chorej. — Zaraz tam idę. Podaj tymczasem szklankę wina siostrze Beacie; obawiam się, by nie straciła przytomności: jest bardzo blada. Beata podniosła na nią nagle przymknięte przed chwilą oczy. — Dziękuję, siostro — szepnęła z wysiłkiem. — Nie potrzeba. Czuję się dobrze. I znów opuściła ciężkie powieki. Po zapadłych głęboko jagodach spłynęły dwie duże, jasne łzy. Agnieszka szybko odwróciła się i wyszła na korytarz. Gdy mijała oratorium, doszedł ją szept końcowych słów litanii i uczuła słodką woń kadzidła. Na płytach posadzki wykwitła różyca blasków rzuconych przez zachodzące słońce i zagrała w półmroku uśmiechem jesieni... Nacisnęła klamkę ostatnich drzwi w głębi i weszła do sali kapituły. Wnętrze było owalne, wysoko sklepione. W absydzie, na lazurowym tle opony z kitajki wielki, hebanowy krzyż z Umęczonym, pod nim katedra ksieni ze strzelistym, gotyckim krzesłem, na skrzydłach pod ścianami dwa rzędy stall dla matek z przedpiersiem ławek dla sióstr chórowych i służebnych; pod witrażem smukłego jak cyprys okna stół dębowy z miednicą, dzbankiem wody i zwieszonym z krawędzi ręcznikiem, a naprzeciw katedry w środku sali, na kobiercu, w ramach dwóch srebrnych lichtarzy klęcznik z czerwoną, aksamitną poduszką i dwa krzesła. Tu gromadziły się mniszki po mszy na modły i pobożną lekturę, tu po nieszporach w dnie wyznaczone przez horarium tygodnia czytały ustępy z martyrologii lub reguły zakonnej, interpretowane potem przez przeoryszę. Tutaj w środy i soboty, po prymarii czyniąc akt publicznej pokory i skruchy, wyznawały swe uchybienia przeciw przepisom klasztornym i były świadkami przyjęcia nowicjuszek. W tej chwili sala kapituły tonęła w półmroku; nadciągające zewsząd cienie wieczora rozpraszał tylko nikły pełgot lampki krwawiącej u stóp Chrystusa Ukrzyżowanego. W kręgu tej cichej, smutnej rozświetli, ujrzała Agnieszka na tle klęcznika wysmukły kontur ksieni. Z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach, zatopiona w kontemplacji matka Anastazja nie odwróciła się na szelest jej kroków. Wikaria, nie chcąc przerywać jej chwili rozmyślań, zatrzymała się wyczekująco pod ścianą, opodal oszklonej szafki bibliotecznej. Purpurowe rzuty lampki trafiały od czasu do czasu grzbiety książek i wyświęcały napisy. Jak w kalejdoskopie wychylały się z mroku i gasły orchidee mistycznych traktatów, rozpraw, dialogów. Przed oczyma Agnieszki przesunęła się w skrócie antologji hagjigrafii i mistyki chrześcijańskiej: „Traktat o czyśćcu” św. Katarzyny z Genui, Ruysbroeck’a Przedziwnego „Zaślubiny Duchowe”, Djonizego Areopagity „Hierarchie Niebieskie”, Katarzyny Emmerich „Pasja bolesna”, św. Bonawentury „Teologia seraficzna”, Angeli z Foligno „Księga wizyj”, pełne metafizycznych upojeń rozprawy Magdaleny de Pazzi i liliowy kwiat średniowiecza, przepiękna „Legenda aurea” Jakuba de Voragine... Nagle matka Anastazja podniosła się z klęczek i spostrzegłszy Agnieszkę, dotknęła kontaktu elektrycznego na ścianie przy stallach. Wnętrze wypełniło się łagodnym, przytłumionym przez mleczne matówki światłem. Ksieni zajęła miejsce za katedrą, wskazując siostrze gestem ręki jedno z krzeseł. Agnieszka usiadła, w skupieniu ducha przygotowując się do rozmowy. Bo domyślała się już celu dzisiejszego wezwania. Od czasu do czasu w godzinach wieczornych, po nieszporach prowadziła przeorysza z siostrami zakonnymi dłuższe dysputy samowtór. Temat tych rozmów umiała matka Anastazja dostosować zawsze do poziomu duchowego interlokutorki, nie tracąc przy tym z oczu ogółu powierzonej sobie gminy niewieściej. Wysoka inteligencja ksieni harmonizowała w cudowny sposób treść tych silnie zindywidualizowanych dialogów z przeciętnym poziomem dyskursów zbiorowych prowadzonych pod jej przewodnictwem w dnie wyznaczone regułą klasztoru. Siostra Agnieszka była jedną z najinteligentniejszych zakonnic; jej subtelna umysłowość była pod niejednym względem pokrewna umysłowości przełożonej. Toteż matka Anastazja wyczuwając tę bliskość intelektualną siostry, chętnie zapuszczała się z nią w długie, przepojone ważką treścią rozmowy. Dysputy ksieni z wikarią nacechowane głębią myśli miały charakter wyjątkowy. Cel ich był pedagogiczny. Przy ich pomocy pragnęła przeorysza doprowadzić siostrę do tych wyżyn duchowych, na które wzniosła się sama. Bo przenikliwa, odczuwająca tajemne drgnienia serc intuicja mówiła jej, że w duszy Agnieszki toczy się wciąż zaciekła walka i że daleko jej jeszcze do seraficznej pogody oblubienic Chrystusa... Jakby sondując wnętrze duchowe podwładnej, utkwiła w nią ksieni spojrzenie swych pięknych, mądrych, ciemno-orzechowych oczu. — Przychodzisz od łoża boleści, siostro? — zapytała. — Tak, Matko. Siostra Beata jest dzisiaj bardziej cierpiąca niż zwykle. — A jednak duch jej wciąż nieugięty. Czyż nie godna podziwu? — Czcimy ją wszystkie jak świętą, a ja może więcej od innych, bo w jej obecności czuję małość moją. — Chrystus ci wynagrodzi pokorę twoją, Agnes. Małeśmy wszystkie przy siostrze Beacie. Żagwi się ona pośród nas jak Kierz Płonący, co wiódł lud Izraela do Ziemi Obiecanej. Zaległo milczenie. Ksieni jakby skupiając się, ukryła twarz w dłoniach; jej cudne, o subtelnym rysunku usta poruszały się lekko szeptem modlitwy. Gdy podniosła znów oczy, były pełne płomieni i blasków. — A czy wiesz, Agnes, jaki cel mają cierpienia Beaty? Czy zastanawiałaś się kiedy nad tajemnicą męczeństwa? — Niejednokrotnie, Matko. Sądzę, że zada niem istot podobnych jest ekspiacja cudzych grzechów. Podobno nasz klasztor wziął na siebie obowiązek zmycia hańby, którą okryto zakon naszych poprzedniczek. Po czole matki Anastazji przesunął się ledwo dostrzegalny rumieniec. — Nie można ściągać wielkości jej cierpień do wymiarów tak nikłych jak pokuta za winę jednostki. Niewątpliwie męczeństwo Beaty przynosi ulgę w kaźni i temu, który przed wie kami zbezcześcił klasztorne zacisze — lecz ma ono przed sobą daleko szersze, daleko rozleglejsze horyzonty. Czy słyszałaś coś o wielkim prawie „podstawienia”? O prawie „substytucji”? — Nie, Matko Wielebna. — Jest ono bolesnym darem, którym zaszczyca Chrystus tylko jednostki wybrane a polega na tym, że wybrańcy biorą na siebie cierpienia fizyczne lub duchowe innych, którzy niedorośli do ich ogromu ugięliby się pod brzemieniem i zeszli na bezdroża. Substytucja duchowa, która niegdyś stanowiła chlubę Karmelitanek, powoduje przenoszenie się katuszy moralnych z dusz słabych i podatnych jak trzciny na jednostki silne i odporne, które śmiało stawiają czoło pokusom i atakom ducha przewrotności. I to jest właśnie chwałą zakonów kontemplacyjnych, że przez modlitwy i umartwienia przenosząc na się cierpienia duchowe innych, chronią dusze chwiejne i niepewne przed upadkiem; na nich to wyładowują się przeważnie ciężkie, miazmatami piekła brzemienne chmury; są niby gromochronami społecznymi, które zwabiając na się przez modlitwę szatański fluid, rozbrajają zbyt silne chwilami napięcie potencjału zła i grzechu. — Więc przypuszczasz, Matko Wielebna, że siostra Beata jest jedną z tych dusz wybranych? — Przypuszczam więcej nawet. Sądzę, że choroby znęcające się nad jej biednym ciałem, nie odpowiadają tylko chorobom fizycznym, które były przeznaczone dla innych, lecz są ucieleśnionym na drodze mistycznej symbolem chorób duchowych, których dzięki niej uniknęły całe rzesze, może całe społeczeństwa ludzkie w ciągu wieków. — Roztaczasz, Matko Wielebna, przede mną tak dziwne perspektywy... — Niemniej rzeczywiste. Czy cię nie uderzyło to, Agnes, że zawsze w okresach największego rozpasania zmysłów i w ślad za tym idących zbrodni pojawiali się na ziemi ludzie święci, pełni zaparcia się i żądni męczeństwa? — Istotnie, Matko. Wygląda to tak, jak gdyby szczytom wyuzdania musiały zawsze towarzyszyć Monsalwaty pokuty i cierpienia. Lecz czyż można to nazwać sprawiedliwym? Dlaczego zawsze ktoś ma cierpieć za drugich? Skąd ta nierówność doli? — To tylko chwilowa konieczność, to tylko stan rzeczy przejściowy, będący wynikiem wielkiego prawa ewolucji powszechnej. Owszem, ja w tej „nierówności” widzę najwyższą sprawiedliwość. Bo słuszną jest rzeczą, by duchy silniejsze, wyżej na drabinie Jakubowej rozwoju stojące brały w obronę braci słabszych pod względem duchowym i pomagały im w pielgrzymowaniu ku bramom wieczystej Jeruzalem. — Chociażby ci „bracia słabsi” odgrywali w życiu doczesnym rolę uprzywilejowanych, chociażby na ich drodze zakwitały same róże, tęczowały same jutrznie i blaski? — Tak, siostro droga, tak — po trzykroć tak! Bo pomnij na to, że przyjdzie czas, gdy i ci marnotrawni synowie Ducha, te rozpieszczone przez życie Benjaminki ockną się i oprzytomnieją; a wtedy i na nich przyjdzie z kolei okres twardej służby Bożej i oni będą musieli w krwawym znoju dorabiać się Boga w sobie. — Chyba po śmierci, Matko? Biografie niektórych wielkich zbrodniarzy i „królów życia” są stylowe do końca: nie znać w nich ani cienia skruchy, ani śladu zboczeń z obranej raz drogi; życie niektórych „rozkoszników” snuje się aż do godziny zgonu jednym bujnym, powodzią świateł zalanym szlakiem, wydaje się być jedną wielką, bachiczną pieśnią radości i upojenia; nawet żałobne sztandary śmierci pochylają się kornie przed krasą ich życia: umierają nagle, szczęśliwie, bez cierpień, prawie nie wiedząc o tym. Więc chyba po tamtej stronie, w retortach zaświatów przetapiają się ich dusze? — Sądzę, że duchowi jedynie przez ciało ku wieczności droga. — Więc jakże pogodzić te sprzeczności, Matko? Jak wyjaśnić te zagadkę? — A skąd ta pewność, Agnieszko, że żyjemy raz tylko? Że w ciągu jednego żywota wyczerpujemy wszystkie tkwiące w nas możliwości? — Więc wierzysz w powrotne wcielenia tej samej jaźni, Matko? — Chrystus Pan nigdzie nie wypowiedział się przeciw tej prastarej wierze... Umilkły. W łagodnej poświacie wnętrza, na tle surowych ścian kapitulnej sali niby wycięte w onyksie rysowały się subtelne ich profile: ascetyczny, przeduchowiony matki Anastazji i wrażliwy, nerwowy siostry Agnieszki. A wśród ciszy wieczornej godziny niby motyw przewodni środowiska płynęła z od dali przytłumionym rytmem wieczysta pieśń morza. ----